A vehicle floor typically includes a multitude of separately formed panels including a left front floor panel, a right front floor panel, a tunnel panel and a rear floor panel. Additional reinforcement panels may also be necessary for sufficient rigidity. Underframe members including inner and outer rocker panels, a middle cross member, rear side frames and a rear cross member are necessary to provide structural support to the floor panels. The floor panels are welded or otherwise connected to each other and to underframe members to provide requisite rigidity and strength to the vehicle. Accordingly, many separate forming processes and connective steps are undertaken to form the floor and to connect it to the underframe.
Electrical wiring harnesses are typically routed alongside of rocker panels to desired locations such as vehicle seats, interior floor lights and trunk lights. Wires are typically laid across the vehicle floor when routed inboard from the rocker panels. Carpet is then laid over the wiring.